Her name was Rachel
by WhenTheWorldEnded
Summary: She had friends, that was the only reason she was doing this, the only reason she stood at the front of quire room, not making eye contact with the rest of the glee club. Inspired by Luka by Suzanne Vega.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee,**

**Song: Luka by Suzanne Vega,**

**Title: Her name was Rachel,**

* * *

She had friends, that was the only reason she was doing this, the only reason she stood at the front of quire room, not making eye contact with the rest of the glee club.

_My name is Luka,_

Truth was that people cared, people cared if she missed a day, or turned up with a bruised cheek, too black and blue for make-up to hide.

_I live on the second floor,_

You could only be clumsy so many time before a few times before eyebrows were raised and already a she was on the revising end of a few questioning looks, mostly from a certain curly hair Spanish teacher and more surprisingly the ill tempered cheer-leading coach Sue Sylvester.

_I live upstairs from you,_

She didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't want to, just encase.

_I think you maybe have seen me before,_

Were they going to believe her? Or just another song, just doing it for more attention, to add to her already blotted ego.

_If you hear something late at night,_ _kind of trouble some kind of fight,_

She could already feel the tears, cold saltly but most of all unwanted, swelling up in her chocolate brown eyes, if they fell, when they fell maybe, someone would realise.

_Just don't ask me what it was, just don't ask me what it was, just don't ask me what it was,_

But maybe they wouldn't, what did it matter to her, it had already happened, it was already happening.

_I think it's because I'm clumsy,_

She could remember the first time it happened, daddy was away on business, somewhere in Canada, he had been gone for only a week and Rachel was missing him, it wasn't her fault she dropped the plate, tears had clouded her vision, as she look at the she that just been take only months earlier.

_I try not to talk to loud,_

It was of her and daddy, taken on her sixth birthday, a big happy smile was plastered on her face, a face so similar to the one beside it, you could tell, the same smile was on his face.

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy,_

she can't remember what he said, shouted, at her only the shape pain in her cheek.

_I try not to act too proud,_

He said sorry, but it happened again, but she forgave him, pride was not something she could understand at that age and now she had long since given it all up to the man she called Dad.

_They only hit until you cry,_

That night she did cry, instead of slipping in too a world of peace, she kept her self awake as fat tears rolled down her cheek and the sky slowly rose in the sky.

_After that you don't ask why,_

Screaming at him didn't help, sobbing uncontrollably did not good, only make the go away for a bit he make it come back, one thing she learnt was that it always came back, she only wanted to know why.

_You just don't argue any more, you just don't argue any more, you just don't argue any more,_

It don't get any worst, as she grew older, then a slap, sometimes a punch or kick, but that didn't mean it got any better.

_Yes I think I'm okay,_

She told people, always, no matter what they asked, that she was fine, that she was happy.

_I walked into the door again,_

Funny think was, people believed she told them, or at least they wanted to believe her, whether they did, deep down was a different matter.

_Well if you ask that's what I'll say,_

People did ask, more so nowadays, Noah, Finn, even Quinn sometimes looked like she cared about whatever answer she gave.

_And it's not your business anyway,_

She had always planned on keeping it close to her chest, and as soon as she Graduated running, running as far away as possible and never coming back, save for the odd postcard to her daddy.

_I guess I'd like to be alone,_

One thing Rachel was unsure of was why she joined Glee club in the first place, of why she let her self become attracted to people, of why she let people in, even if they just stood in the doorway.

_With nothing broken, nothing thrown,_

It was stupid, but daddy always said she was stupid, when dad wasn't around, and his words hurt, slowly breaking her heart as he threw comment after comment her away, follow by the punishment, that was the part they she dreaded.

_Just don't ask me how I am, just don't ask me how I am, just don't ask me how I am,_

Daddy stayed away, away more and more often and when he was back barely two words pasted between the two, he sometimes looked at her, as if the words were on the tip of his tongue, but they never made it further then that.

_My name is Luka,_

She opens her eyes now, not she herself what she's looking for.

_I live on the second floor,_

Belief, she wanted someone to believe her, that's why she had done this.

_I live upstairs from you,_

Because people cared.

_I think you may have seen me before,_

And she was tried, tried of being scared to go home.

_If you hear something late at night, some kind of trouble some kind of fight,_

Scared of the nights where the stars were her only comfort, sometimes they didn't even come out.

_Just don't ask me what it was,_

Too many people where watching her, too many people felt pity for her, she wasn't the only one crying.

_Just don't ask me what it was,_

she didn't want pity, she didn't need pity, she didn't want the tears, there were too many tears.

_Just don't ask me what it was._

"Rachel"

Mr Shue, at his words the tears started falling, but they had already been falling and she hadn't noticed.

Rachel Berry turned and ran, as the fear became too much.

Maybe she was too proud,

Maybe she did talk too loud,

But then, then all she wanted to be was alone,

"RACHEL!"

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
